Cantantes y Modelos
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: UA:Ranma y Ryoga tienen una banda que es muy famosa, Akane y Akari son unas hermosas y famosas modelos, un dia sus padres deciden presentárselos, Ranma parece odiar a Akane y ella a el, Ryoga no logra conocer a Akari ya que Ranma le dice que ellas son una mala influencia ¿Los sentimientos entre ellos cambiara al tener que gravar una película? RanmaxAkane y RyogaxAkari Reviews! :)
1. Para que nos las presentaran?

**_Cantantes y Modelos_**

**_Capitulo 1: Para que nos las presentaran?_**

_El público grito con emoción, aplaudió gritando los nombres de los cantantes pelinegros_

**_-Gracias!-_**_ agradecían parados desde el escenario, alzando los brazos_

_Después el concierto como ya se habia acabado, las luces se apagaron y la gente comenzó a dispersarse, los pelinegros bajaron del escenario a su firma de autógrafos que claro, estaba atascado de lindas chicas y pues, uno que otro chico_

**_-Ryoga! Tu autógrafo!-_**_ pidió una chica rubio_

**_-Claro-_**_ y firmo un disco, el más reciente que habia salido_

_La chica grito de emoción y se fue_

_Y asi pasó con varias chicas (y chicos), muchas gritaron, otras se tomaron fotos y unas mas atrevidas quisieron besarlos, pero sus guardas espaldas lo impidieron_

_Ya en los camerinos estaban los hermanos pelinegros, o como eran mas conocidos, el grupo "Ryma" _

_-suspiro**- Vaya que muchas chicas nos quieren-** dijo Ryoga limpiándose la frente con una toalla, sentado en un sillón de cuero_

**_-Y que lo digas Ryoga, pero yo digo que a veces nos "quieren" demasiado-_**_ dijo Ranma sonriendo divertido_

**_-Varias an querido besarte-_**_ agrego_

**_-Y que me dices tu? Una quiso arrancarte tu camisa roja-_**_ dijo Ryoga señalando la mencionada_

**_-Jajaja tienes razon-_**

**_-Hijos-_**_ llamo Genma desde afuera del camerino, Ranma fue a abrir la puerta_

**_-Que pasa papa?-_**_ pregunto_

**_-Quería hablar con ustedes sobre algo-_**_ dijo entrando al camerino_

**_-De que trata?-_**_ pregunto Ryoga de manera seria_

**_-Pues, mañana les presentare a unas personas muy importantes- _**

**_-Quienes?-_**_ preguntaron al unisono_

**_-A Akane Tendo y a Akari Unryu-_**

**_-Eh? Las modelos famosas?-_**_ preguntaron, después se miraron entre si_

**_-Asi es-_**_ confirmo Genma_

**_-Y para que?- _**_preguntaron_

**_-Eso mañana lo sabrán-_**_ dijo antes de salir del camerino, Ranma y Ryoga se miraron entre si y se preguntaron*para que nos las presentaran?* pero no se lo preguntaron_

_Después se fueron a sus habitaciones y durmieron con ese pensamiento…_

**_Hola! Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic de "Ranma ½", un anime que me gusta mucho y pues decidí hacer este fic_**

**_Por favor, si les gusto y quieren continuación déjenme un Review, me animara mucho :)_**

**_Adiós! _**


	2. Llego la hora

**_Cantantes y Modelos_**

**_Capitulo 2: Llego la hora _**

_A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con pesadez, eran las 9 de la mañana y tenían que alistarse para conocer a las famosas modelos…_

**Con Ranma…**

_Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, aun algo adormilado, tenia una playera de manga corta y unos shorts, que se podría decir que era su pijama_

_Se paro de la cama con dificultad y cuando dio el primer paso resbalo, cayendo boca abajo…_

**_-Mmm…- _**_se quejo sin ánimos de pararse del suelo_

**Con Ryoga…**

_Salía de la bañera con solo una toalla en la cintura, algo emocionado por conocer a esas lindas modelos_

_Siempre le habían llamado la atención, en especial la peliazul llamada Akane Tendo, era sumamente linda y asta le habia dicho a su hermano que le gustaria conocerla algún dia, y al parecer su sueño se cumplió_

_Suspiro y sonrió, secándose el pelo con otra toalla_

_Estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla de la cintura cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo en la habitación de alado, osea de Ranma_

_Se paro de la cama y fue directamente a la habitación de su hermano_

**_-Ranma, estas bien?!-_**_ pregunto preocupado el pelinegro abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con Ranma en el suelo_

**_-Si, estoy bien…-_**_ murmuro el de la trenza aun en el suelo, Ryoga solo suspiro y lo ayudo a levantarse_

_-**Sabes que el piso esta resbaloso y puedes caerte-** regaño sacudiendo a Ranma, este solo trato de abrir un poco mas los ojos_

**_-Lo se-_**_ sonrió divertido**- Desde cuando TU te volviste el mayor?-** dijo con una sonrisa_

**_-Desde que mi hermano se volvió más infantil-_**_ sonrió burlón, Ranma frunció levemente el ceño_

**_-Ahora vete a bañar, que ya es tarde-_**_ dijo saliendo del cuarto, Ranma lo siguió soltando un suspiro_

_Se encontraban sentados en una limosina, perecia ser un hermoso dia, como si les estuviera dando suerte a los hermanos pelinegros_

_Estaban vestidos con un traje negro, camisa blanca y de corbata, roja para Ranma y amarilla para Ryoga_

_Estaban muy bien peinados y se veían muy apuestos, estaban algo nerviosos ya que conocerían a unas famosas e importantes modelos_

_Y lo peor es que las conocerían por separado y por turnos, a Ranma le habia tocado estar con Akane y a Ryoga obviamente con Akari, los dos no pudieron evitar mirarse, estaban pensando en lo mismo e igual de nerviosos_

**_-Llegamos- _**_anuncio Genma bajándose de la limosina, Ryoga y Ranma dieron un fuerte suspiro y bajaron también de la limosina_

**_-Papa, por que no nos as dicho aun por que nos las van a presentar?-_**_ pregunto Ranma a su padre_

**_-Eso se los diré cuando lleguemos a donde están ellas- _**_dijo sin mirarlos_

_Ryoga y Ranma se miraron confundidos, después entraron a un Hotel, donde estarían ellas, esperándolos…_

**_Disculpen por hacerlo tan corto, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo :) _**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir :D_**

**_Nos vemos! _**


	3. No es necesario

_**Cantantes y Modelos**_

_**Capitulo 3: No es necesario**_

_**Ranma's Pov: **_

_El Hotel era enorme, por lo que nos habían dicho, era de 5 estrellas y el mejor de todo el país_

_Se nota que tienen dinero_

_Miro a Ryoga, el cual esta maravillado con el lugar, y no lo culpo_

_Era muy grande_

_El pasillo estaba solo, y papa estaba ablando con el recepcionista del lugar_

_Sonrió divertido_

_**-Oye Ryoga-**__ llamo a mi hermano, el me mira_

_**-Una carrera?-**__ le digo con una sonrisa, el frunce el ceño y me preparo para uno de sus tantos sermones_

_**-Ranma ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan infantil?-**__ empezo_

_**-Estamos en un lugar importante, muy importante diría yo, debemos de mantener nuestra imagen- **_

_**-Vamos, hace mucho no tenemos una-**__ le dije con ojos de perrito_

_**-…- **__el me miro, pensativo_

_**-Si?-**_

_Ryoga dio un suspiro y juro que debió de haber pensado algo como "Espero que no pase nada malo"_

_**-A la de tres-**__ le digo poniéndome en pocision, el hace lo mismo_

_**-1… 2… 3!- **_

_Y empezamos a correr como corredores profesionales, le tome ventaja a Ryoga_

_**-Ranma! Cuidado!-**__ me grito un poco atrás, yo voltee la cabeza, algo confundido_

_**-Cuidarme de q…?-**__ no termine ya que caí encima de alguien, cierro los ojos con fuerza para después entreabrirlos_

_**-AAAHH!-**__ escucho que alguien grita muy cerca de mi oído, haciéndolo vibrar un poco_

_**-No grites!-**__ le digo algo molesto y me levanto, me comienzo a masajear las sienes_

_**-Debes ser mas cuidadoso!-**__ entreabro los ojos para encontrarme con una chica de pelo corto y azul, de bonito cuerpo, pero parece que su actitud no es igual_

_**-Ayúdame a pararme-**__ me ordeno estirándome la mano_

_**-Por que? Puedes hacerlo TU sola-**__ le dije cruzándome de brazos_

_**-Eso es lo unico que puedes hacer por empujarme!- **__me grito parándose_

_Después llego mi padre y Ryoga_

_**-Ranma, que esta pasando?-**__ me pregunto algo preocupado_

_**-Esta MANDONA quería que la levantara, y ni siquiera me lo pide "porfavor"-**__ dije señalándola_

_Mi padre la miro y soltó y dramático jadeo, fue con la peliazul, yo enarque una ceja_

_**-Ranma, por que eres tan irrespetuoso? Acaso no sabes quien es ella?- **__me pregunto con el ceño fruncido_

_**-Ehh… no?-**__ le respondí como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_

_**-Ella es Akane Tendo! La famosa modelo! Con la que ibas a hablar hoy!- **__me dijo algo enojado mi padre_

_**-Ella/El es con quien iba a hablar?!-**__ preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo, papa asintió con la cabeza_

_**-Entonces que bueno que te conozco ahora, asi sabré como eres en realidad- **__dije mirando con burla a la peliazul, ella tenia el ceño fruncido_

_**-Yo digo lo mismo-**__ dijo ella mirando hacia otra parte con los brazos cruzados_

_**-Entonces no se necesita hablar, ya que nos conocemos MUY BIEN-**__ dije mirando con una burlona sonrisa a la chica_

_**-Ven, vámonos Ryoga-**__ dije tomando la mano de Ryoga y jalándolo asta la salida_

_**-Pero, Ranma…-**__ este trato de replicar, pero después bajo la mirada, algo apenado_

_**-Ranma! Regresa en este instante!-**__ grito mi padre desde lejos_

_**-Yo no hablare con ella, y su otra amiga debe ser igual o peor que ella!- **__le grite desde lejos, refiriéndome a Akari _

_Papa continúo gritándome pero yo solo lo ignore y volví a subir a la limosina_

_**-Llévenos a casa porfavor-**__ le dije al chofer, este asintió y comenzó a poner el auto en marcha_

_**-Ranma…-**__ llamo Ryoga algo preocupado_

_**-Tranquilo Ryoga, a papa se le pasara pronto la cólera- **__dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo, después de todo, aunque sea mas maduro que yo, sigue siendo mi hermano menor y aun le falta mucho por aprender_

_Ryoga asiente con la cabeza y trata de sonreírme_

_Comienza a llover, y me pregunto otra vez el ¿Por qué nos las iban a presentar? Aun no lo entiendo_

_**-Llegamos señor-**__ nos dijo el chofer estacionándose frente a la casa_

_**-Ehh si, ahora puede irse a casa a descansar-**__ dije mirando al chofer por el espejo_

_**-Enserio?-**__ me pregunto como si no pudiese creerlo_

_**-Si, yo no soy tan malo como mi padre-**__ dije divertido, el chofer se rió levemente_

_Tome un paraguas que andaba por ahí y salí con Ryoga_

_**-Gracias!-**__ agradecí al chofer_

_**-No es nada señor, y que tenga un bonito dia!-**__ dijo antes de arrancar la limosina e irse_

_Yo corrí junto a Ryoga hacia la casa para no mojarnos…_

**_Fin Ranma's Pov_**

_**:D:D:D**_

_**Hola! Disculpen por la tardanza, pero por fin esta aquí la continuación! :3**_

_**Estuvo "un poquito" mas lago, pero de todos modos espero le haya gustado :D**_

_**Amo sus comentarios :3 gracias! ^^**_

_**Nos vemos pronto! ^^**_


End file.
